


Verbal Communication

by Enigel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Verbal Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



Rodney was still hovering around them, clutching a tablet in one hand and some Ancient device in the other.

"...and try not to ignore anything obvious like a ZPM if by any improbable chance you stumble upon one on that miserable rock, will you?"

"Yes, yes," Zelenka said, waving him off.

"Don't mistake the energy readings around the gate for anything exciting, that planet has..."

"...a strong magnetic field around the gate, yes, Rodney."

"And don't forget to visit the village, it's full of kids. I know how much you like them."

"Go suck on a lemon, Rodney."

Teyla smiled from the corner of her mouth.

"Why don't you come with us, Rodney, if you're so worried about Dr. Zelenka's expertise?"

"Oh, I would, trust you me, but I need him where he can do the least damage, and today that happens to be off-world, while I need to work on this vital piece of technology that happens to keep us all afloat."

Radek muttered something in what Teyla had come to recognize as "Czech", and Rodney opened his mouth again, so Teyla interjected before he could launch himself in another tirade.

"Well then, Rodney," she said smoothly, "don't let us keep you any longer. I think I saw Dr. Kusanagi heading for the lab earlier?"

"Oh my God!" Rodney shouted. "That woman can't be trusted with hydraulics!" He turned around sharply, a wire sticking out of the Ancient device whipping up in his wake. "Hey, do you hear sloshing? Are we sinking?" He all but ran for the presumable direction of the lab.

Teyla smiled in satisfaction and tried to catch Radek's eye.

Radek raised his eyebrows at her and nodded, barely perceptible.

*

The road to the village was short, but abrupt. Trees perched at unexpected angles from the rocky ground, their barks twisty and gnarled. Ronon and Sheppard kept distancing themselves in the front, while Teyla kept in careful proximity of Radek. He wasn't exactly lagging, but he seemed to share Rodney's adversity to physical exertion.

"What's the point of insulting someone in a language they don't understand?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh?" Radek stopped to blink at her, probably interrupted from some scientific musings of great importance. Or, thought Teyla, perhaps he was just absorbed in keeping his footing. "Ah, he understands."

"Dr. McKay knows Czech?"

"Not as such, no. He couldn't order a meal in a restaurant, but he could insult the waiter to tears."

"So he knows the swear words? Did you teach him?"

"I did no such thing. Rodney had me recorded, when we were working together in Antarctica. He found a soldier whose mother was half Czech and intimidated him into translating."

Teyla was surprised.

"And he told you all of this?"

"Of course not." Radek smiled with what Teyla would have been inclined to call wickedness if it were any other man than the kind and peaceable scientist. "But the soldier's mother is the cousin twice removed of my brother-in-law's dentist's daughter."

Teyla's eyes crossed trying to follow that, so she ignored it and focused on the part that mattered.

"And he told you everything."

"Absolutely."

No, Teyla was not wrong. Radek's smile was _devious_.

Teyla smiled and shook her head.

"I am honored that you shared this with me, Dr Zelenka," she said, the amusement in her voice belying the formality of the words.

"I trust you shall also keep it between us?"

"It seems in the best interests of all parties involved," Teyla agreed.

Scientists made things so complicated sometimes, especially the things that had nothing to do with the laws of physics and the tangle of equations. But if this was their way, she would not question it.


End file.
